


PJs Turkstober2020 Cluster-fic

by TheTurksPajamas



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Random & Short, Sex, Smut, Turkstober2020, Violence, mention of canon character death, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurksPajamas/pseuds/TheTurksPajamas
Summary: This will be where I will be updating my #turkstober2020 challenge short fics. I will also be updating my Twitter at @TheTurksPajamas These will be anywhere from a paragraph to maybe 1000 words, so nothing too crazy, but I will be updating tags as I go. Also will stay within my HC continuity unless otherwise stated. Again, as per my usual, some of these if not all will be 18+ and NSFW if you are coming over from Twitter.
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra & Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 144
Kudos: 93





	1. Day 1: Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turkstober2020 Day 1: Partners, where Elena observes the behavior or her co-workers.

It’s one of the first times Elena has had the pleasure of accompanying Reno and Rude out of the office. Usually the two of them are incredibly in-sync. But today, their combined energy is… off. It seems they’re downright cranky and are being pretty acidic. She’s trailing behind them both as Rude takes the lead and he reiterates something from their briefing about how the target will be on the lookout for them, and why they needed to be careful.

Reno scoffs. “Yeah. No shit, fucknut.”

Rude stops, walks up to him real close, holds up one finger between them as they stare each other down, straight in the eyes. Elena just stands very still, looking from Reno, to Rude, and back again, trying to blend into the background. Rude responds after a moment, calm, but firm. “Don’t be a bitch.”

Reno puts on an overly saccharine sweet smile, looking not unlike one of those creepy store mannequins with faces, and his voice raises a couple octaves. “Sorry, pookie.”

Rude grumbles but lowers his hand and continues walking. Reno snaps his jaws audibly, biting the air where Rude’s finger was a moment ago, before following after him. Elena does her best to keep her head down that day and not get caught in the crossfire as they go back and forth. It’s like they both woke up on the wrong side of the same crabby bed.

\-----

The next day as Elena enters the office, everything is back to normal. Reno is sitting on Rude’s desk and they’re chatting about whatever, being perfectly pleasant to one another, practically glowing, and she swears she catches Rude grinning. She chances a cheerful greeting to test the waters. “Good morning, guys!”

Rude straightens, not tense, just proper. “Morning”

Reno waves but doesn’t get up from his desk-seat. “Mornin’, shrimp!”

Tseng comes in the office behind her, fresh cup of tea in hand, and tips his head respectfully. “Good morning, Elena. Reno, ass off the desk.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

The day continues and they’re all smiles and playful attitudes. Elena has slight mental whiplash, but rolls with it, with the thought that her coworkers act more like an old married couple than partners, with the way they go from being at each other's throats to being best buddies again.

\-----

Some time later, once she becomes fully aware of their relationship, her and Reno are talking about it.

“I had no clue what was really going on, honestly. Most days you were inseparable, others I didn’t know if you guys even liked each other. Like that first day the three of us went on recon together.”

Reno thinks for a minute and then it dawns on him. “Oooooh, yeah. That. We just try and piss each other off every now and again... Not really pissed off. More like ‘I’m gonna dick you so good when we get home to shut you up’ kinda thing.”

“Uhh, not what I was expecting. But okay.”

“Yeah, I got it real good that night.” He seems to zone out as if remembering, staring into space, sighing in a dreamy manner.

“Are you _sure_ you’re not married?”


	2. Day 3: Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Turkstober2020: Smoke
> 
> Tseng and Reno are away from Healen running errands, musing and having a hard time getting to sleep.

Reno and Tseng are running errands in Edge. Collecting supplies for Healen and, as per the usual, asking around for possible leads on procurement of military equipment. They are in desperate need of helis and associated parts mainly, as most of their arsenal was destroyed with Midgar. Especially as they are particularly good at running them into the ground, both literally and figuratively. It’s usually at least a two-day affair, and they get a room for the evening in a narrow, three-story motel on the west side of town, wedged between a restaurant and a quick-stop. They request top floor, like usual, and they end up with a room with a small balcony that looks out towards the ruined city. They’ve bunked down for the evening, and Reno is out on the balcony smoking and looking over the outskirts of edge, into the rubble of Midgar as the setting sun filters through it. Through the concrete and twisted metal, and the skeleton of Shinra tower. Underneath the bits of the plate still standing. Tseng joins him on the balcony, jacket abandoned, and sleeves rolled up. He relaxes around them all like this more frequently now-a-days, once Rufus started getting sick. It’s almost funny, the difference it made in all of them, going from fighting for their lives on the regular for the sake of the company (and their hides), and all of them making the joint decision and choosing to fight for Rufus’ life. Their shared dream of getting him better and building a company that they could all believe in. They were all still them, just more laid-back. Like they could all just breathe and appreciate what they still had.

“May I?” Tseng asks, gesturing to the pack of cigarettes on the railing next to where Reno is leaning.

Reno raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you smoked at all, Chief. Be my guest.” As Tseng picked up the package, Reno pulled his lighter and struck it. He shielded it from the breeze while Tseng leaned in to light up.

He spoke as he was releasing the first deep exhale of smoke. “I don’t.” Reno’s brow raised higher still. He obviously had, judging by how he handled it, but Reno knew better than to press. He’d only known the guy for… ten years? Eleven? He’d be lying if he said Tseng’s ability to keep Reno in the dark when he wanted to didn’t make him a tad nervous, even after all this time.

Tseng continues as he pulls the cigarette back up to his lips. “Do you miss it?”

“Miss what?”

He gestures out in front of them.

“Midgar?”

Tseng makes an affirmative sound.

“Mmm, sometimes. I lived there my whole life, the shithole that it was. Found my family there." He grins over at Tseng sidelong. "Memories. Guess it’s hard not to. Do you?”

“Sometimes.” Echoing Reno’s response. “Same reasons. And Rufus speaks of his old haunts often. I cherish the memories I have with him there, especially now.” Reno realizes that Tseng is probably very aware and honest with himself about the fact that Rufus most likely will not recover. At least if they can’t find a cure somehow. His response makes perfect sense. “I would like to… take him to Junon. He was fond of it there as well. But traveling all that way with him the way he is now would be difficult at best.”

“We’ll figure something out. Getting the birds together and running would help, right?” He swirls his finger towards the sky, implying heli blades.

“It should.”

“Then we’re doing the right thing."

\------

Later, Reno decides to try to sleep and Tseng pulls out a book. Their beds are in a single room, so when Reno can’t seem to get comfortable, Tseng is very aware as he rolls back and forth and adjusts his pillows. Eventually, he softly gets Tseng’s attention. “Hey, Tseng?”

“Nn?”

“… Are you gonna use all ‘a your pillows?” The beds came with three each, and Tseng will only use one. He tosses the two he won’t use over to Reno’s bed. “Thanks, Chief.”

Tseng tries to pretend he doesn’t notice Reno stacking the pillows next to him and throwing his limbs over them, vaguely in the shape of a person. They had worked together long enough for him to know that Reno commonly ended up wrapped around someone or something when he slept. Rufus and himself usually slept together, but apart, both liking their own space in bed. But on occasion, he would wake up with an arm over his chest or something similar. He did miss the familiar warmth as well when he was away.

He tosses and turns for a bit, obviously still having trouble finding sleep. Tseng sees the glow of Reno's phone out of the corner of his eye a couple times, and as he turns his head, about to tell him that perhaps he wouldn’t mind if they shared the bed if it would help, (It was important that they both rest well, after all. They had done as much before.) Reno is asleep. His phone is halfway falling out of his hand with the glow from the screen lighting his face. Tseng hums in amusement, sets his book down and gets up, gently sliding the phone out of his hand. He tries not to read the screen, but can’t help seeing the large lettering indicating an open text branch with ‘Partner’ as he presses the power button, darkening the screen and setting it on the nightstand between the beds.

Perhaps… if Rude is still up Tseng can text him and see if Rufus is awake. Most likely not, as Rufus rests more frequently now, when his normal sleep is interrupted by bouts of pain. He wonders if Reno would mind him taking another cigarette. Just for tonight. He’ll buy him a pack in return later.


	3. Day 4: "Who hurt you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Turkstober2020: "Who hurt you?"
> 
> An office disagreement ensues over condiments. More office hijinks.

Rufus has a cook set up on the Turks floor with a griddle to make them breakfast one morning and he hangs around to eat with them. They have choices of omelet, hotcakes, bacon, sausage, etc. Top notch ingredients, very bougie considering their usual on the go morning choices. He wants them to be able to enjoy a nice hot breakfast for once and not have to rush through it. They make their picks and take it back to their desks where there’s plenty of room and their chairs are more comfortable anyway. They start to tuck in.

Reno sets down his omelet. “Oh, do we still have ketchup in the breakroom?”

“Yeah, I thi-”

Tseng interjects. “Don’t you dare.”

Reno looks at him, confused. “Chief?”

“The only things appropriate for _ketchup_ are fried potatoes and hamburger. Anything else is a bastardization. Only heathens put ketchup on eggs.”

Reno holds his arms out to his sides in a shrug. “Who hurt you? A fuckin’ tomato push you down in the playground?”

“It’s. Disgusting.”

Rufus is suddenly at attention. “But I’m curious! Is it an under-plate specialty?”

Reno sparks to life with the possibility of a debate. “It’s tasty and delicious! Back me up, Rude.”

Rude looks genuinely uncomfortable at the idea of taking either side on this. Ketchup on eggs isn’t usually his thing… but Reno always looks so happy when he eats it. “I… I have no opinion.” His cheeks turn pink as he swivels his chair so he can’t see Reno’s face.

Reno gasps in shock. “Traitor! Elena?”

Elena squints her eyes and looks between all of them. The back of Rude’s head, Reno and Tseng’s intense expectant expressions, Rufus’ bright-eyed curiosity. “I don’t eat eggs much.” Reno, Rufus, and Tseng groan. “BUT, I like hot sauce when I do.”

“Not the same.”

“Nope, not the same.”

Rude swivels back towards Elena. “Cholula? Velentina?”

“Siracha. Or sometimes Chocobo Pete.”

Rude’s jaw drops and Reno interrupts, trying to get back on track, attempting diplomacy. “That’s a different discussion all together. But we can go back to that. Do you wanna be the tie breaker, Boss?”

“Rufus… please? I beg of you” Tseng knows if Rufus tries it, he’s going to love it, thoughts of him slathering Tseng’s cooking in ketchup are currently ice-picking their way into his mind. He presses his fingers into his temples.

“Yes, Reno. I _would_ like to try it.” Rufus has a habit of doing things Tseng cautions him not to. This is punctuated by him grinning at Tseng as he leans on the desk, chin on the heel of his hand.

“Fuck yes! I’llgogetit.” Reno scrambled out of the room and could be heard running down the hall to the breakroom.

Rude shakes his head and crosses his arms. “…Chocobo Pete.” Elena pouts at him, indignant, as Reno rushes back in and skids into his chair, shaking the bottle as Rufus scoots over. Reno sets up a bite of his omelet with just a bit of ketchup and passes it to Rufus.

He chews thoughtfully and his eyes go wide. “It _IS_ tasty and delicious.”

A wide, impish grin forms over Reno’s face as he interlaces his fingers behind his head, reclining in his chair. “I rest my case.”

Tseng shakes his head “You are a barbarous goblin.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

"It means what it means. Imp."

"Then I'll fill in the blanks. I think you're pretty cool too, Chief."

Rufus has eaten approximately a third of Reno's ketchup drizzled omelet. "So, what is Cholula?"


	4. Day 5: “No one has to know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Turkstober2020: "No one has to know"
> 
> Rufus and Tseng have had their eyes on each other for some time. Tseng is finding out that careful avoidance isn't going to work anymore.
> 
> Takes place in... semi-ambiguous post BC Rufus house arrest timeframe because I haven't mapped out the timeline for BC and junk yet...... :D

Tseng had been warned to keep a respectful distance from the Shinra heir when he was assigned to guard him. Warned that he had a rebellious streak that meant he liked to push his boundaries to the breaking point. All things that are inherently obvious but are reiterated to make plain the fact that Tseng’s life and that of his colleagues were still on the line. So, when that same heir starts slowly advancing on Tseng’s personal space with a look in his eyes that said that he was planning on doing just that, in Rufus’ bed quarters no less, the Turk is understandably nervous. Violence doesn’t make him nervous. His life being in danger on the field truly doesn’t either. But this man does, the President’s son.

They had been dancing around each other figuratively for years now. Seeing one another from a distance for a time, them both in different stages of training, and then in passing through work, then through Rufus’ meddling with sources outside the company. Now here they were, Rufus under Tseng’s watchful eye, they could no longer dance around each other. Their lives were fully intertwined now, up close and personal. A Tango. Undeniable sexual tension and no possibility for Tseng to avoid the other man in self-preservation.

There was a very large part of his deepest inner thoughts that maintained the possibility of ignoring his orders, his training, to experience whatever it was that was attempting to blossom between them. But he wouldn’t. Couldn’t. He had the distinct impression that if he pursued these feelings, that they would be very bad for his health. Probably in more ways than he could even analyze.

Rufus had offered him a drink. He politely accepted with the promise to himself that it would only be one, and that he would leave promptly after. Rufus passes him his glass and holds on to it for longer than necessary, locking on to him with those gorgeous sky-blue depths trying to bore through him. Tseng had a habit of not dropping his eyes from anyone else’s where others might in unease. This was the first time he could remember having actual difficulty doing so. As Tseng internally cursed Rufus for making _him_ feel anything near bashfulness, blue eyes dropped to the glass between them and he gently released it, stepping back a pace.

“It’s nice to have pleasant company.” Rufus says with a smile. Why? Why does he have to be so attractive? His voice is lovely. Deep and warm. It melts down Tseng’s spine.

“I’m afraid I can’t stay, sir. I’ll finish my drink and be on my way.”

“I won’t bite, Tseng.”

“I have work to do.” Tseng downs half his drink, determined to not draw this out.

“It’s 10pm.” A chuckle. “Aren’t I work?”

“… Is this an order?”

“No, a request. One more drink?”

Tseng looks him in the eye again, directly so that Rufus can see the truth behind his words. “I can’t. I can’t be trusted around you like this.”

Rufus stares back, his voice going from pleasantly coy, to deep with hunger. “I wasn’t planning to trust you with my virtue. Stay with me. Please?”

Rufus sees something shift in Tseng’s face that makes him step forward again, slowly. A crack in the wall. Tseng steps back and holds one hand up in the air between them, a silent plea to stay back. To Rufus’ credit, he doesn’t push _this_ boundary. He walks up to it so that it is pressing against his solar plexus and waits for it to yield to him.

“Sir, your father would have me killed. You would be fine. Probably extended house arrest, but I would pay the price.”

“Tseng.” Rufus coos “Tseng. No one has to know.”

“They would find out.”

“They wouldn’t. Even if they did, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

“Don’t tell me things like that.”

“Why wouldn’t I tell you the truth?”

In an instant, Tseng's glass is back on the table and he grabs Rufus by his lapels and pulls him in roughly, crushing their lips together in a kiss. They are hurried, clumsy. Tseng had the impression that Rufus’ pillowy lips would be bruised in the morning. He hoped it might deter Rufus but knew it wouldn’t. They were so soft…

Rufus’ hands land at Tseng’s hips fumbling for his belt and Tseng steers him by the front of his shirt, backwards towards the bed. He nudges him back, just enough that the backs of his legs hit and he falls backwards. Rufus yelps in surprise and Tseng follows him onto the bed, one knee between the other’s and his thigh pressing against him. Tseng descends on to him, continuing the kiss and bringing his free hand to run down Rufus’ chest, making quick work of his belt and fly. Rufus gasps as Tseng guides his cock free of his pants and begins to stroke him. Rufus arches his back and makes to unfasten Tseng’s pants and as soon as they are both free, Tseng grinds their hips together. They moan against each other’s mouths as the friction of their cocks sliding together is deliciously intense, as if their own flesh automatically knows the intimate nature of the other. They breathe roughly as they frot together, precum easing the motions. Tseng palms Rufus’ plump ass through his pants, eliciting gasps, pulling his hips up harder against his own as he kisses under his jaw and his neck.

How easy it would be, to take this further? Tseng desperately wanted to. Wanted to tear all of Rufus’ clothes off, explore all of him, pin him to the bed and make that pretty voice sing. All night. All fucking week. But this would have to do.

Rufus has one hand up Tseng’s shirt exploring his leanly muscled stomach, and one around his shoulder clutching at his jacket between his shoulder blades as his moans get more frequent. His fingers creep into Tsengs hair and grip long, dark strands. “Tseng… I’m coming…!”

His body shudders with his release, arching and gasping Tseng’s name. Hearing that and feeling Rufus respond beneath him is enough for Tseng to give in, finishing as well and painting Rufus further. “…Rufus” He groans, and it slips out, barely audible. Rufus’ eyes flash to Tseng’s face and a very satisfied smirk spreads across his lips. He obviously counts that as a victory. The smirk stays in place, even as Tseng brusquely gets up from the bed, panting, and righting his clothes.

“This isn’t happening again. I hope for your sake that it’s out of your system.” Tseng spoke as he was buckling his belt and turning towards the door.

“Whatever you say, Tseng. I’ll see you in the morning.” Tseng froze on his way to the door, as if he hadn’t quite gotten as far as to realize that fact.

“… Good night.” He rushed the rest of the way to the door, specifically not looking back at Rufus who he knew would be reclining like a king, basking in his smug half-nakedness. Smug because he was right. They were both in deep.


	5. Day 6: Reckless Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of Turkstober2020: "Reckless Behavior"
> 
> Reno and Rude partake in some activities involving a helicopter that may be considered reckless.
> 
> (What happens at the end probably isn't possible, but I'll say nay to possibility and run with it)

“Yo, Rude? You think I can get you off before we land?”

They were on their way back to HQ when Reno got up and moved to the back of the heli, Rude figured he was going to dangle his legs out of the cargo door like he tended to do when they were just going from point A to point B. Straight shot, not a lot can go wrong. But his voice came from right behind him and Reno’s hands wrapped around the chair and over Rude chest, fingers tracing over the shape of his lapel. They were only a few minutes away from HQ.

“Reno, you know I’m always up for betting, but we’re flying right now.”

“Uh-huh.”

“In the air.”

“That’s usually how it works, yo.” His hands retreat and he manages to slither in between the base of the seat and Rude’s legs and up between his knees like a cock-bound cobra. His hands are running up the inside of Rude’s thighs.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Do you doubt me?” No. He didn’t. But a challenge only ever made Reno more determined.

“We’re really close. I don’t want to show up looking like I’m trying to grow a third leg If you can’t get it done.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I can.” A devilish grin spreads across his lips as he deftly releases Rude’s cock. He’s already half hard at the prospect, so Reno grabs him by the base and strokes him to full rigidity. He licks his lips and moves in, taking the head into his mouth and slipping it loosely in and out. He swirls his tongue around the tip and starts to take it deeper, flicking over the piercing on the underside of the head and slipping off his gloves. Rude has to catch his breath as Reno works him deep into his throat before he backs off, using his saliva to lubricate as his hands return to the base.

“F-fuck…”

Reno hums and moans softly around the length filling him as his tongue massages the underside, wiggling and swirling around the tip as he bobs his head. They were almost there, literally and otherwise. Reno keeps one hand on Rude’s cock and moves the other down to unzip his own fly. He spreads his knees wide and starts thrusting into his fist, breaths coming fast through his nose, obviously turned on by the combination of stimuli, but he doesn’t loose his rhythm. Rude can see his hips moving in his periphery in time with the movements of his mouth, and fuck if it isn’t something that he wishes he could just sit back and watch.

Rude struggles to keep his hands on the cyclic and not run them through Reno’s hair, but permits himself a single grab into red locks with one hand still on the controls. Reno moans in response and Rude has to shake himself to focus as he’s coming up on the helipad.

“That’s it, Reno. Haa, I’m gonna land us. Don’t stop. Shit…”

Reno's pace quickens as Rude guides the bird into a hover above their target. As they begin descending he comes, gripping the cyclical tight, trying to keep it steady. “Fuckfuckfuck…”

They are maybe 20 feet above the pad and Reno is coming too, Rude is certain, judging by the obscene sounds coming form him that vibrate up his cock. He chances a peek. Brows drawn together, a flush across his face, his plush lips wrapped around Rude’s cock as he swallows every drop, those sounds…

The bird pitches and the front right quadrant of the skid hits hard before Rude is able to right it, but he does, and they have apparently safely landed. Reno somehow had managed to not bite in surprise, and instead licks Rude clean before moving back. They breathe hard as Rude sits back and holds Reno’s face in his hands. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I was holding on for dear life even before that.” Reno reaches up and plucks Rude’s kerchief from his breast pocket and wipes his hands, Rude’s cock, and apparently his mess on the floor.

“I may have fucked the skid.”

“If it’s anything like me” Reno says with a smile. “it won’t complain about it.”

\-----

“How did an S ranked pilot manage to bend the landing gear on a helipad that he’s landed a thousand times and in perfect weather? There wasn’t even any action while you were out.”

Reno mutters “News to me.” Before Rude elbows him.

“I… got a migraine.”

“So why didn’t Reno take over?” Tseng is looking pointedly at Reno who is making a face like he was caught with both hands in the cookie jar.

“Because… I was… otherwise engrossed… in… trying to help him feel better… sir.”

Tseng stares at him, squinting his eyes. “I’ve decided that I don’t want to know. Don’t let it happen again or the labor is coming out of your pay.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Will do, Chief!” Reno gives an exaggerated salute and Rude grabs him by the collar to drag him from the room. They should make scarce before Tseng changes his mind.

“Reckless.”

“Last time you told me that, you fucked me after. Can we make it a tradition?”

“Insatiable.”

“I've heard that one, too.”


	6. Day 8: Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of Turkstober2020: "Day Off"
> 
> Reno and Rude decide what to do on their day off, which is admittedly next to nothing.
> 
> Going up largely unedited because (～￣▽￣)～

It’s their day off, and as usual, Rude is up first. He’s been awake for a short while, taking care of his morning routine. Brushed teeth, shave touch up, etc. He dries his jaw line on a towel as he looks himself over in the mirror. He hadn’t bothered to change yet, knowing once Reno finally woke up, he would want to share the shower. He was in only his pair of old grey sweatpants which he had made a habit the more Reno had commented on them. The softly worn fabric clung to him in such a way that was apparently quite alluring judging by how Reno’s eyes raked over his body when he wore them. He wondered if he was awake yet and, speak of Diablo… as Rude turned to leave the bathroom he could see the wild red mop that showed Rude that his partner was indeed awake. Facing the wrong direction on the bed with his head at the foot so that he could see straight through both doorways into the bathroom where Rude was, eyes hazy from sleep, lips parted and panting into the sheets.

“Ruuude?”

Rude chuckles to himself as he makes his way back to stand directly next to the bed, taking in the scene in front of him. Reno had apparently kicked away the blanket before moving to watch, one hand to the front of his hips where he lazily thrusted, palming himself through his underwear. “How long have you been up.”

“Just a minute.” Reno reaches up to press his free hand to Rude’s cock, kneading as he bites his lower lip. Rude sucks in a breath as Reno watches him get hard, barely concealed beneath the grey cotton. “Come back to bed?”

Rude hums with a smirk. “Don’t move.”

“ _Whatever_ you say, big guy.”

Rude retrieves the bottle of lube hidden away in the bedside table and Reno moans lightly as he hears the drawer open. Rude comes to kneel on the bed, one knee landing between Reno’s thighs nudging them apart. His hands come down to the sides of Reno’s shoulders, supporting himself as his body overlaps the other’s. Reno’s back arches and he tries to move his hips back against Rude, but he stays just out of reach. Rude brings one hand to Reno’s shoulders, running his fingers through the long strands of his hair and splaying it across his pale back. Reno’s breath quickens as Rude’s fingertips trail down to the side of his waist and he holds him there, leaning down to alternate between light kisses and nuzzling with cheek and chin as Reno shivers from the scratchiness of his beard. Rude bites lightly into the soft flesh of Reno’s shoulder as he grinds his hips forward against his ass. Reno’s breath hitches and as Rude grinds against him again. He plants his knees and spreads his legs further, allowing Rude more space to have his way. They quickly find a rhythm, Reno’s breathing coming in gasps and soft moans as they grind against one another, the promise of that hard length straining between the thin layers of fabric. Rude moves his hand to slip under the bottom hem of Reno’s shorts, just enough to palm his ass and squeeze.

“Is this what you had in mind, Reno? Or am I keeping you awake?”

“Aah, this… this is peeerfect…” Even just Rude’s big frame draped over him can be enough to drive him crazy. Add in those hands and that mouth, and it doesn’t take much more than that.

“Yeah? You don’t want me to do anything else?” Rude’s thumb teases over Reno’s hole and his hips surge back, trying to get more of that sensation.

“Fuuuck! Mmm… That would be… even more perfect than perfect. Ahh… The most perfect. Please… please, Rude. Hurry.” He’s babbling as Rude lifts up to lube his fingers, going back under the fabric to slip two into him, starting to stretch him open, before adding a third. By the time he’s done, Reno is panting hard and fast, whimpering when the nimble fingers retreat. Rude quickly pulls down the front of his sweats to coat himself and pulls Reno up by the hips so that he is fully on his knees, spread wide with chest and shoulders still on the mattress. He pulls Reno’s underwear down just past his ass, before nudging the tip of his cock against him. Reno grips the sheets with both hands as Rude pushes in, firm and steady, until his hips are flush against his ass. Reno wills himself to relax as Rude lets him adjust.

“Rude, I’m… I’m not gonna last.” He’s always so much more sensitive right after he wakes up. It’s a blessing and a curse, he supposes.

“I know, baby. Me too. It’s okay. I’ll be right behind you.” Rude plants a kiss on both of Reno’s shoulder blades before he adjusts to what he knows as the perfect angle, and thrusts once, twice slowly, testing. Reno gasps a curse as the tip of Rude’s cock presses past his prostate. Rude picks up speed, thrusting the full length of him as Reno moans wantonly.

“Reno… you feel so, so fucking good.” They don’t make it long before he can feel him start to get tighter, his thighs tremble. He knows he’s close.

“Ahhn, I’m coming… Rude… Fu-uu-ck!” His whole body seizes up, clamps down tight as he comes on the sheets. Four more thrusts and Rude pulls out, stoking himself to finish over Reno’s ass and lower back. Reno flops down on his front and Rude lays carefully next to him as they come down.

“I wanna get ice cream.” Reno mumbles, face half squished into the mattress.

Rude laughs as he props up on an elbow to stroke Reno’s hair. “Can we get you cleaned up first? Then maybe breakfast? You made me work up an appetite.”

“I want steak and eggs. And pancakes. And ice cream for dessert.” The side of his face that isn’t buried in the mattress quirks up in a grin.

“Have I ever denied you food?”

“Never.”

“Then I guess we’re getting steak and eggs and pancakes and ice cream.”


	7. Day 10: Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of Turkstober2020: Games
> 
> The gang plays ‘Never Have I Ever’, also known as ‘Watch Reno Get Drunk’
> 
> Just something slightly silly that I wanted to have a little fun with. This might actually be something I might revisit some time in the future. It was kind of fun coming up with stories and questions, but I think if I did it again, I might add more hard-hitting questions and answers, really get in there. This one is pretty easy going. Also I used a weird format for this one in comparison to my usual writing, because with 5 people talking back and forth around the table the verbiage was going to be SUPER wordy and repetitive and it’s already 2k words. Pick whatever kind of liquor they are drinking based off of how light you think they drink 😝

>One evening, Rufus invites his Turks out for a night of merriment. Just to have a good time and get to know each other better, especially considering their newest edition, Elena. They decide to go out for a meal and some drinks at a nearby pub. Rufus is made to wear plain clothes (as plain as he can muster) and they ask for a quiet table out of the way. Reno suggests that they play ‘Never have I ever’.

Elena: “Oh, yeah! We should!”

Tseng: “I’m not familiar.”

Reno: “It’s a drinking game. The goal is to get everyone drunk and answer questions.”

Rufus: “Go on.”

Reno: “You go around the circle and each person has to come up with something that they haven’t done and that as many other people have as possible. So, for example if I was trying to trap you Rufus, I could say ‘Never have I ever eaten caveat-”

Rude: “Caviar”

Reno: “Whatever. You have, so you would have to take a shot. But you would want to try and get as many people as possible. It’s an honor system though, so you have to tell the truth.”

Rufus: “Oooh, that sounds fun to me. Everyone?”

Rude: “Sure.”

Elena: “Sounds good to me!”

Tseng: “It could be entertaining.”

>Rufus hails a waiter and orders them two bottles of liquor and shot glasses, and when they arrive Reno takes the lead, pouring all their shots.

Reno: “I’ll go first. Never have I eveeeeer… been to a school dance.”

>Everyone drinks except him.

**Round 1: End**

Reno: 

Rude: 🥃

Elena: 🥃

Tseng: 🥃

Rufus: 🥃

Reno: “Nice. Okay, Rude? Take it away.”

Rude: “Never have I ever had a one-night-stand.”

>Everyone drinks except him.

Rufus: “Never, really?”

>Rude nods

Rude: “I either knew them or kept seeing them afterwards. Nothing wrong with it. Just never happened for me.”

Tseng: “That’s fair.”

**Round 2: End**

Reno: 🥃

Rude: 🥃

Elena: 🥃🥃

Tseng: 🥃🥃

Rufus: 🥃🥃

Reno: “Elle?”

Elena: “Hmmmmm, never have I ever stolen a mascot.”

>Rufus and Rude drink. Reno reaches for his drink but stops.

Reno: “When you say mascot, are you talkin’ about an animal? Or a guy dressed as an animal?”

>Elena looks confused at having to specify.

Elena: “Uhh, both?”

Reno: “Shit.”

>Reno drinks.

Elena: “I-I’m going to need explanations, gentlemen.”

Rufus: “Me and some other boys from my private school stole the neighboring school’s mascot; a tame wombat named Irvine.”

Reno: “What’d you do with it?”

>Reno eyes him suspiciously and Rufus points at him in mock indignance, laughing softly.

Rufus: “That wombat was treated like a king.”

Elena: “I heard about that.” Elena said, nodding. “They had to increase the care budget for the thing because it shunned the feed they were giving it and would only eat fresh mushrooms and berries."

Rufus: “It’s all true! Not that we had planned to do anything bad, we hadn’t. But it was quite adorable.”

Rude: “Mmm, they’re very… fuzzy.”

Rufus: “Extremely. He was a bit portly as well. Very squishable.”

>Rude’s cheeks flush.

Rude: “Um, anyway. Mine was similar. My school mascot was a shark. They kept a small one, a mackerel shark or something. I stole it. Called it Frederick and put it back in the ocean.”

Reno: “That… that’s adorable.”

>Rude’s cheeks flush even further.

Elena: “What about you, Reno? Care to share?

Reno: “I… _borrowed_ a Moogle costume from one of those guys that stand around outside the Moogle Marts. He went on break and took it off and I was trying to get into a costume house party so I could raid the kitchen and get drunk.”

Rude: “Wow. I haven’t heard that one yet. Did you keep it?”

Reno: “I gave it back. It stunk real bad, yo.”

**Round 3: End**

Reno: 🥃🥃

Rude: 🥃🥃

Elena: 🥃🥃

Tseng: 🥃🥃

Rufus: 🥃🥃🥃

Elena: “Tseng? You’re up!”

>Tseng puts his fist up to his mouth, thinking.

Reno: “Hehehe, 🎵Chief is glowing🎵.

Tseng: “Don’t start. Never have I ever taken nude photos of myself.”

>Everyone drinks except him.

Reno: “Really, Chief? Not once? Not even curious how it looks on the small-screen?”

Tseng: “And risk the company having to subpoena my cell records or confiscating my device for one reason or another and _seeing everything_? I don’t think so. And I don’t own a camera.”

Reno: “Tch, if they look in my records and see my bits, then they asked for it.”

Elena: “I have a personal phone, too… for the record.”

>Rufus leans toward Tseng to whisper.

Rufus: “You are glowing though.”

>Tseng glares sidelong and waves his hand dismissively. Rufus giggles and dodges him.

**Round 4: End**

Reno: 🥃🥃🥃

Rude: 🥃🥃🥃

Elena: 🥃🥃🥃

Tseng: 🥃🥃

Rufus: 🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rufus: “It’s my turn, yes? Never have I ever attained a pilot’s license.”

Reno: “Oh, that’s low. No fair.”

Rude: “Fair, maybe not. Smart, yes.”

>Everyone drinks except him.

Elena: “You don’t fly, sir? I’m kind of surprised.”

Rufus: “No, I don’t. I don’t have the talent and it wasn’t required of me as it was for you all. I prefer to have someone more skilled than I do the job.”

Tseng: “His flying is similar to Reno’s driving.”

Elena: “Ahh, I understand.”

Rufus: “I… can’t argue.”

Reno: “Hey! Don’t drag me into this, yo.”

Rude: “To be fair, Reno’s driving isn’t _that_ bad. You just feel like you’re gonna die. It’s chaotic. I got used to it and nothing terrible has happened.”

Reno: “ _Thank_ you, partner! I’m glad someone has my back.”

Elena: “I wasn’t aware that was a compliment, but I’m glad you’re so positive.”

**Round 5: End**

Reno: 🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rude: 🥃🥃🥃🥃

Elena: 🥃🥃🥃🥃

Tseng: 🥃🥃🥃

Rufus: 🥃🥃🥃🥃

Reno: “Never have I ever stolen a… vehicle.”

>Tseng drinks. Rude picks up his drink and gestures to Reno’s with a knowing smirk. Reno looks pitifully confused.

Reno: “Wha?”

Rude: “You remember that mission with the generators? We had to commandeer a flatbed.”

Reno: “But… t-that’s different.”

Rude: “We took a vehicle that didn’t belong to us. And they didn’t get it back. That’s stealing.”

>Reno pouts.

Rude: “There was also that-”

Reno: “OKAY, FINE. I fucked myself.”

Rufus: “It was rather shameful.”

Tseng: “I’ll remind everyone that you can stop if you feel you should.”

Reno: “Never.”

>Reno drinks.

**Round 6: End**

Reno: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rude: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Elena: 🥃🥃🥃🥃

Tseng: 🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rufus: 🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rude: “Never have I ever shoplifted.”

Reno: “I feel attacked.”

>Elena slowly picks up her shot glass.

Rufus: “You, Elena?”

Elena: “Yes… Uh… monthly products. I was 17 and decided I didn’t want to throw away half of a day’s pay on bullshit I didn’t want anyways… It’s a stupid system! That crap should be covered by health coverage. No reason more than that. I took a chocolate bar, too. I felt terribly about it afterwards. I could have put my future career at risk.”

Rude: “Can’t blame you.”

Reno: “Me neither. I took food usu’ly. I’m juss’ lucky I didn’t have all that to worry about, too.”

Tseng: “You’re a good egg. We all make mistakes.”

Elena: “Thanks, guys.”

>Elena smiles shyly and drinks. Reno remembers with an “Oh, yeah.” And drinks his as well.

**Round 7: End**

Reno: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rude: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Elena: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Tseng: 🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rufus: 🥃🥃🥃🥃

Elena: “Never have I ever put my dick in another person.”

>Elena declares with a triumphant expression on her face. Rufus smirks.

Rufus: “Cheeky.”

>All four men drink.

Reno: “No fair. Again.”

Rude: “It is fair. You’re just halfway drunk.”

Reno: “Am not.”

Rude: “Didn’t you chug a pint when we got here?”

Reno: “… No.”

**Round 8: End**

Reno: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rude: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Elena: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Tseng: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rufus: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Tseng: “Never have I ever been stuck in an elevator.”

>Reno, Rude, and Rufus all drink.

Reno: “The one in my apar’ment building iss pretty shitty. It happens. Iss roomy though.”

Rude: “It’s a freight elevator.”

Elena: “I don’t know if that’s more or less creepy.”

Reno: “I think big iss creepier in the dark ‘cus you never know wha’s in there. Little is just creppier ‘cus iss closet-phobic.”

>Rude looks at him with a grin and shakes his head.

Tseng: “He’s… not totally wrong? Somehow?”

Elena: “True… Sir?”

Rufus: “I was in the main elevator the one single time I think it has ever stopped running. Something about it being stationary with the glass exterior looking over the night 60 floors up was… quite creepy.”

Elena: “Oooh, that does sound pretty unnerving. Were you in there long?”

Rufus: “I was… fine. It was maybe an hour.”

Tseng: “He was curled up asleep in the corner with Darkstar when I found him.”

>Reno giggles to himself, fiddling with the label of the whiskey bottle.

Rufus: “After a time it was very relaxing. The music was still playing.”

Tseng: “I’m glad _you_ were relaxed. _I_ was trying to find an elevator technician at half eleven on a weekend.”

Rude: “The Chief’s work is never done.”

Elena: “What about you, Rude?”

Rude: “I can vouch for the fact that the one in Reno’s building is pretty shitty.”

**Round 9: End**

Reno: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rude: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Elena: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Tseng: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rufus: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rufus: “Never have I ever stalked anyone.”

Reno: “Low hangin' fruit, boss.”

Rufus: “Don’t be upset that I play the game that _you_ suggested better than you do.”

>Everyone drinks except him.

**Round 10: End**

Reno: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rude: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Elena: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Tseng: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rufus: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Reno: “……”

Rude: “It’s your turn.”

Reno: “I KNOW… Pass.”

Elena: “You give?”

Reno: “Noooo, I’m sstill gonna play. I juss’ know if I pick something, I’m gonna punk myself.”

Rude: “Probably a good idea. Never have I ever… mmmm… ridden a chocobo.”

Reno: “Fuckin’ really?”

>Reno and Rufus drink.

Rude: “Okay, I forgot about that one.”

Rufus: “Private school for me. But please, do tell.”

>Reno speaks with feigned outrage.

Reno: “Yeah, partner. Dooo tell. Lessee if you lisssen when I tell you my stories.

>Rude pushes up his shades and clears his throat.

Rude: “He pissed off some gang members in Sector 6, almost got caught but escaped on chocobo back. Jumped up and hung on for dear life. Walked it back the next day. It-”

Reno: “Was like a movie!”

Rude: “-was like a movie.”

>Elena giggles at their harmonious finish.

Rude: “How did I do?”

Reno: “Y’ did okay.”

>He says it taciturnly, but grinning wide, obviously pleased.

**Round 11: End**

Reno: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rude: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Elena: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Tseng: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rufus: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Elena: “Never have I ever done illicit drugs.”

Reno: “Hold up, what’s il-illicit _exactly_?”

Tseng: “Anything above cigarettes, I would think.”

Elena: “I’d accept anything above greens.”

Reno: “Fuck, me.”

>Everyone drinks except her.

**Round 12: End**

Reno: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rude: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Elena: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Tseng: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rufus: 🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃🥃

Rufus: “With that, my friends, I think we should call it a night before we all have to sleep under the table.”

>Tseng is glowing, all the others are quite flushed, Reno is leaning heavily on Rude and seems as if he might fall asleep at any moment.

Rude: “That’s a good idea. I’ll be lucky if I don’t have to carry this one.”

Reno: “Idonknowwhatyouretalkingabout.”

Elena: “You’re sloshed.”

Reno: “HOW ARE YOU NOT?”

Elena: “I had half as many shots as you!”

Reno: “I think Rude poured my sshots real heavy.”

Rude: “I did not. I think you just picked the wrong game.”

>They make their way outside. Rude steps away from Elena and Reno bickering with Rufus mediating to check with Tseng.

Rude: “Will you two be alright?”

Tseng: “Yes, we will be fine. I may have employed some sleight of hand. In order to get the president home safely, of course. ‘ _The Chief’s work is never done’_ afterall.”

>He holds his index finger up to his lips. Rude pantomimes zipping his own.

Tseng: “And you?”

Rude: “We’re close. I’m fine enough, and I’ll keep an eye on him. Thank you.”

Tseng: “Elena”

Elena: “Sir!”

Tseng: “Would you like a ride home?”

Elena: “I-if you wouldn’t mind, sir. I would appreciate it very much!”

Tseng: “Of course.”

>A block away and Reno shouts out ‘We should play truth or dare next time!!’. Another block and Rude stops to load Reno on his back. Another and Reno is asleep and drooling on his partners shoulders. Elena, Rufus, and Tseng have a lovely conversation about food they like while in the car, and Rufus vows to treat them all again. Rufus sends her off at her apartment with a handshake and a genuine ‘Good to have you on the team, Elena.’ She beams at him and wishes them a good night, glad to be part of her new team. They may be Turks, but they can still stop and play a game every now and again.


	8. Day 12: "That's the story you're going with?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 of Turkstober2020: "That's the story you're going with?"
> 
> Just a short one about Reno's tendency to lie to medical staff. They can't always tell them EXACTLY what happened because confidential, but he takes it to another level.

They’re facing off with a couple thugs in the back of some building. Reno gets disarmed and hops up on one of the guys backs putting him in a choke and in response, the guy tries slamming him against the wall where they hit one of those wall-mounted first aid kits. The door flies open and a bunch of supplies spill out. The guy starts to black-out and slides down the wall to the floor with Reno still latched to his back, and in a last ditch effort to get him off of him, he feels around on the ground and happens to grab a digital thermometer that has fallen out. He grips it tight and it beeps once before he stabs it into Reno's thigh. He yells out but doesn't let go and the guy passes out a few moments later. As he lets the guy go and pushes him over, Rude is finishing up with his guy and Reno is getting up with a little difficulty. He flashes Rude a thumbs up. "You good?"

"Yeah, but... what the fuck?" Rude makes a grab for the thermometer to pull it out.

"NOOOO, WAIWAIWAIT. Am I done?"

They wait a few seconds and then *pipipipi, pipipipi*

Rude leans down to look. "No, you need to go back in the oven." He grabs the thermometer and pulls it out.

“FUCK, my leg meat!”

\-----

He has to go to medical to get it properly cleaned out since it’s a puncture and Gods know what was on that thing. The intern is mystified. "What even caused this wound? It's deep, but so narrow."

"Uhhhh, ice pick. Guy was a serial killer." Reno makes a stabbing motion with his hand. “He was like 8 feet tall, wore a mask, whole deal.”

"But this bruising… And it's ragged like whatever it was wasn't even nearly sharp enough."

"A really shitty, blunt ice pick."

Rude presses thumb and index finger into his brow. "That’s the story you’re going with? It was a digital thermometer."

Reno’s head swivels over and he narrows his eyes as he is outed. "That's _really un-cool_ of you to call me out like that, partner."

“You could’ve said you got impaled on something. You could’ve even said it was someone with an epee. That would’ve been more believable. But you went with a serial killer with an ice pick?”

The intern looks up from inspecting the wound. “I saw a movie like that on cable the other night.”

Rude shakes his head. “That’s where he got the idea.”

“You’re awfully talkative today. And I👏don’t👏think👏that I👏appreciate👏the👏sass.”


	9. Day 17: Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 of Turkstober2020: Blood
> 
> New partners talk about their pasts. About blood and family.
> 
> This was a little outside the box for what the prompt was probably asking for, but it's what came to mind for me. Kind of related to something I was already working on. Also, please note that empty strike lines were meant to be black blocks in the text being read as if they were redacted after the fact. My coding for those got deleted bringing it over from word and ao3 doesn't seem to support it.

Rude had asked a general question while they were tailing a target, watching through binos; one you might ask anyone in passing. ‘So where are you from?’ The cadets in training had been from all around, so you never really knew.

Reno had hesitated, responded simply, and promptly changed the subject. “… Midgar. He just got in a car. Blue sedan. Was that in the file?”

He obviously wasn’t feeling it, so Rude didn’t push. Rude didn’t need to talk; anyone could tell you that. Just was attempting to get to know his new partner a bit better. Reno seemed to pick up on this, as much as he didn’t seem to want to talk about it. A while later in the car, he continued the conversation. “… What about you? Where are you from?”

Rude’s eyebrows quirked up at the unexpected question. “Family’s from Costa del Sol. Lived in Junon for a couple years before I joined.”

Reno leans on the passenger door, looking out the window. “I don’t have any blood.”

He said the word ‘blood’ like the word ‘family’ would leave a bad taste in his mouth. Rude, again, didn’t press. He makes an affirmative sound and waits to see if Reno feels like talking anymore. He doesn’t, and seems to fall asleep against the door.

\-------

After about a year and a half of being partners, they are drinking in Reno’s apartment. Reno goes back to the bedroom and comes out to drop a thick, age worn, but otherwise nondescript folder on the table in front of Rude. “What’s this?”

“You asked where I was from a while ago. You can read it, I decided.”

Rude wasn’t 100% sure he knew what he meant, but he figured this was something important. “You sure? I don’t have to.”

“It’s fine, yo. I just wouldn’t know where to start. I don’t remember much from when it first happened.”

Rude tentatively picked up the folder, checking the tab which read {, Reno} as if he had gone over the family name heavily in black marker.

Reno seemed to follow his eyes. “I figured it wouldn’t be good to have my last name lyin’ around.”

Cracking open the file showed Rude that he had used the same treatment inside, seeming to redact any appearances of the last names. The first page had a header for ‘St Minerva Children’s Home’, along with intake information. There was also a plain white envelope. Rude quickly read down the page. Age 5, Surrendered by (mother), along with other dates and details. The second page was medical records from the same time, some flu and pneumonia. Rude redirected his attention to the white envelope tucked into the file, propping it open to peek inside revealing around 10 pictures in a stack. The first one was of a boy with shaggy brown hair and eyes the color of sea glass, sitting in front of a sky-blue backdrop with fluffy white clouds. As he flips through, they seem to be taken about a year apart, the first one starting around maybe age 5 or 6, looking very frail, sad. This is confirmed when he flips it over and ‘Reno – Intake – Age 5’ is scrawled. The next ones seem better, he doesn’t look sick anymore but still very thin. ‘Reno – Age 6’ has a gap in his teeth, assumedly from a baby tooth. ‘Reno – Age 7’ has a bandage on his chin. The pictures continue year by year until the boy is 15, as noted on the back, looking back at Rude through the photo with a very familiar expression. A confident ‘I’ve got this’ type of wide smile with sharp canines visible.

Rude set the folder and envelope down on the coffee table and turned to face Reno. He had curled up on the other end of the couch, smoking and watching Rude take in the information. He could tell Rude wanted to say something by the way he kept opening his mouth with a breath and then clamping it shut again, but maybe didn't now how he wanted to phrase it. “You can ask questions if you want. Except about the first 6 months or so… When I got there, I was really sick, had to be treated at a medical center. I guess that’s why I get so antsy in Medical. I don’t remember it, but they said with everything it was pretty traumatic at the time.”

“Yeah, that makes sense…” Rude tapped the white envelope with his index finger. “These only go up to age 15?”

“They only had enough budget to keep kids till 15 if they didn’t get adopted, or whatever. I was on my own after that. Drifted, I guess.”

Reno wasn’t shutting him down… So, he kept going. “And your family? Do you know what happened?”

“My parents?” He cuts his eyes to the side, not quite a roll, but he’s obviously got an opinion about it. “I looked ‘em both up after I got access to public records. She died about a year after she dropped me off. He disappeared when I was…3? Most likely dead. He had gang ties, so it’s no wonder. I’m not… _mad_ at them. I got by. Shit happens. She did what she thought was best for me, I guess…”

Rude can sense the lingering continuation that Reno interrupted by bringing the smoke to his lips. “But?”

“But… I just have no concept of that word past what I know it means. They’re just people that I know were related to me.”

Rude looks into his mostly empty beer bottle. “I believe in the fact that the blood-family we’re given when we’re born isn’t the only family you get. You’re not stuck with them only. You can decide what ‘family’ and ‘home’ mean to you and who you want to be in it.”

Reno takes a long pull from his cigarette. “I like the sound of that, yo. …Do you have experience?”

“My father is… he’s kind of a shit. That’s the main thing. My relationship with my brother is strained, but that’s not so bad.”

“Strained?”

“He doesn’t agree with my decision to join the Turks. Think’s it’s ‘senselessly reckless’ and didn’t think I would make it alive a year in.”

“Damn.”

“Mm.” Rude finishes his beer as Reno anxiously bounces his heel off the couch cushion.

“So?” He bites at his thumb as the ash grows on his cigarette. When he speaks, it’s with some amount of forced humor. “I figure it doesn’t surprise you that I’m a slum orphan.”

Rude shrugs. “You are who you are. I don’t see you any different. You’re not less of a person because of this, Reno.”

Rude looks back over and Reno is staring at him, eyes intense, before he shifts his gaze away. Rude realizes that this is Reno’s one real insecurity. The one thing he can’t control in some way. What he doesn't realize is that Reno doesn't truly care about most people's opinion of him, but he has become concerned that Rude will think less of him. He had shown Rude the file, both to share with his partner, and also so that he could take the rejection now if it was coming, before he got in too deep. He was ready to build a bridge and get over it, he was even ready for Rude to just say 'Whatever' and move on, but he wasn't ready for Rude to tell him straight up that he wasn't less-than and then look him square in the eye. He didn't quite know what to say. Rude senses his discomfort. He hopes he didn't go too far, say the wrong thing. “Thank you… for trusting me with this, though.”

Reno just nods and looks down at his feet, doesn’t address it further. He waits a few moments before clearing his throat and popping up off the couch. “You want another beer?”

“Yeah, please?” Rude figures he must have passed if he’s being offered another drink. “You want to finish that card game?”

“You bet your ass I do.” Reno calls out from the open fridge. “I’ve got a lot of lunches riding on that game.” They’ve gotten to where betting money is meaningless because they can’t keep track. It’s easier to remember how many lunches they owe the other.

Rude chuckles to himself. “You’re on.”

\----

After that point, Reno seems get more comfortable and not mind talking about his past so much. He drops little details to Rude over time and they share back and forth. Years later, by the time Elena joins up, she asks the both of them about where they are from. Reno tells her that he is originally from Midgar, lived in an orphanage from ages 5-15, more or less homeless after that until he joined the Turks.

“So, you didn’t know your family at all?”

“Not really. I remember what my mom looked like, but that’s it. Parents were pretty unstable though.”

“I didn’t get along much with my family. They say blood is thicker than water, but I’ve been closer with people _not_ in my family a lot more often.”

“Blood doesn’t make you a family. You can choose your family as you go, choose who and what is important to you. Home is what you make it.” He glances over at Rude and flashes him a smirk and a wink.

“I… I think I know what you mean. I like that.” She beams at him, and then pumps her fist as she says “I’m going to build it myself!”

“That’s the spirit, shrimp.”

She turns her nose up at him in jest. “I was going to invite you, but nevermind.”

Later on when it’s just them, Rude slips his gloves off and wraps his arms around Reno, slow and deliberate. He doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t need to. He cradles Reno’s head with one hand and kisses one of his tattoos. Slides his other hand under his untucked dress shirt to feel the warmth of his skin. Reno sighs contentedly before he asks “You good?”

Rude pulls back with a nod. “Yeah, all good. Let’s get to that meeting.”

“…Unless you were tryin’ to skip it?”

“No, we shouldn’t. The execs are going to be there. Later though, at _home_.”

Reno smiles, slides a hand along Rude’s jaw, caressing his chin with his thumb. “Okay, at _home_. Let’s go!” He spun on his heel and sauntered towards the elevator as Rude reached out to swat him on the ass. He lets out a ‘YEOW’ and cackles half the way there.

After work they tangle together on the couch watching bad movies at home. Their home. It's what used to be Reno's kind of shitty apartment that they piled Rude into. But it could be anywhere as long as they are both there, close enough to feel each other’s heart pumping in their chest.


	10. Day 18: "First time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 of Turkstober2020: "First time?"
> 
> Rufus has been kidnapped before, but he's never felt the need to pull the trigger. Tseng will do whatever he needs to do to keep him together.

It was not the first time in Rufus’ life that he had been kidnapped. In fact, if you counted the attempts, it wasn’t even the 5th time. Which brand of thugs these were, he couldn’t tell you. Even if it mattered, his brain had spent time after the fact trying to block out as much of the affair as possible. Not that that had happened.

The men were in suits, had been posing as Shinra employees and isolated him during a conference. He had been doing his usual… obstinate routine, separating himself further than necessary from his guards. As soon as he was far enough away and close to an exit, they sprung, knocking him out and making off with his limp frame. They could have killed him then and there if they had wanted. But he was too valuable. As valuable as he was headstrong.

When he woke up, he was in what appeared to be an empty business building, from what he could tell from his view from the floor through cracked lids. The rough low matt carpet dug into his cheek as he tried to control his breathing. He knew from experience at this point, that the longer he could feign unconsciousness, the more time it could potentially buy his Turks in coming to his aid. He had to believe that they knew that he was gone, and where they had taken him, but he could never be sure. His hands were fastened at his front by a plastic ziptie and they had taken off his jacket, which of course meant that they had searched him and most likely found the small tracking device he kept on his person whenever he made public appearances. He could hear one of the men on a phone seemingly trying to get in touch with someone at HQ in regard to a ransom, and a few other sitting and milling around the room. Maybe four.

The man stationed near him seemed to get wise that he was conscious, leaning close to listen. His acting wasn’t up to snuff he supposed. “He’s awake.”

Rufus didn’t move, didn’t react, kept his breathing steady. They weren’t buying it. The brute grabbed a fist full of his hair and jerked his head up off the carpet. “Enough acting. We have questions that you need to answer if you want to live to see tomorrow.” Another man pulled him up to a sitting position and began interrogating him, roughing him up a bit. Asked him about security, money, meaningless details. Once his Turks got here, they would all be dead. They held no mercy for people that put his life in danger. He knew the man standing behind him had a pistol, but he kept it trained on the floor, save for periodically pressing it into his shoulder for emphasis. Obviously, they didn’t think him a threat.

“…. The fuck is that?” A man by the wide window, apparently watching for approaching authorities, muttered out. Two men joined him at the window, trying to see what he saw, and all of their attentions were on the window now with Rufus’ guard still at his side. Rufus could see out and up at the top of the building across the street, a crouched figure peeking up over a brick structure purposefully glinting what Rufus knew as a scope with a red tail flowing in the wind.

“Oh, shi-” All at once the room was awash with sound, a single rifle round tearing through the window as well as the skull of his guard, and the door on the opposite side of the room from the window being kicked in with such a force that it flew halfway off the hinges. As pistol fire cut the air around him, Rufus did what he had been taught to do in these situations, hit the floor and keep his head down. His Turks wouldn’t breach a room like this unless they knew the locations of the enemy, he just had to keep himself out of the way and trust that. And he did.

As soon as the sound had largely died down, he tentatively looked up to see Rude and Tseng both finishing clearing the room. As Rufus sat back up, one of the men bleeding out in the middle of the room started to move. Rufus saw in slow motion as the man lifted his gun towards Tseng’s turned back. He acted on instinct, simultaneously crying out Tseng’s name and reaching for the pistol dropped by the man that had been standing over him moments before. As he aimed at the man, Tseng spun, dropping to a knee and leveling his own pistol. Rufus and Tseng fired almost at the same time, both bullets flying true into the man’s head and causing blood and matter to splatter over Rufus in his close proximity. Rufus doesn’t move as Tseng moved over to him, sitting with eyes wide and breathing ragged, gun still leveled at the now obviously neutralized target. Tseng approached and put a hand to his neck as the other hand gently pulled the pistol from his grip. “Look at me, Rufus.”

He still didn’t move, and he had the vague idea that he was going to hyperventilate. Tseng tipped Rufus’ chin up to force his gaze away from the scene. “I’m going to take you outside now. Take a deep breath. Slow.”

He guided Rufus to his feet, producing a blade and cutting the ziptie away before pointing Rufus towards the door by a shoulder. Once they were through the doorway, Rufus moved with haste, wiggling free of Tseng’s hand and making for the front door. He was determined to walk out of his own volition, not because of pride this time, but because he wasn’t sure how long his stomach would hold out and he didn’t want to void it on one of the men that had just saved his life. He made it out the door as Reno came trotting across the street from the opposite building with the rife slung over his back. He turned to lose his lunch behind a bench.

Reno approached him and patted his back until he was finished, even though he was fairly certain he was covered in gore at all angles. “Damn, that happy to see me, as usual?” He laughed.

“I’m fairly certain that I just killed a man”

“Whoooa, boss. First time?”

Tseng emerged from the doorway, producing a kerchief, and passing it to Rufus. “He didn’t. I killed him, you were a fraction of a second too late, sir.”

“I saw… I saw the muzzle flash.”

“You saw wrong. My bullet hit first.”

Rufus wasn’t so sure. As Rufus and Tseng stared, searching each other’s eyes for deceit and suspicion respectively, Rude came out behind Tseng. Reno threw his arms in the air, going over to his partner. “Partner! Nice breach! That door got FUCKED.”

Rude hummed with a grin. “You, too. Nice shooting.”

Rufus spoke barely above a whisper as the other two were distracted. “Don’t lie to me.”

Tseng continued to hold his gaze. “I’m not. Your hands are clean.”

Rufus looked down at his hands, his arms, his whole body, splattered in red. “Now _that’s_ absurd.”

“You know what I mean. Don’t be obtuse.”

“ _Obtuse_ -”

“Gentlemen, I’m taking the Vice President home. I trust you can handle things here?”

“Yes’ir! We got it, yo.”

“I’m splattered in _several_ men’s gore, and you call me obtuse?!” Seemingly the evacuation of his stomach took his shock with it, moving into tired and angry.

Tseng leveled back at Rufus with those sharp, knowing eyes boring through him. “Yes, obtuse. You ordered us to hang back and stay inconspicuous. And who was the person who purposefully left the view of their limited surveillance?”

Rufus opened his mouth to argue, then promptly shut it.

\-----------

Tseng took Rufus home. He seemed to recover quickly, but Tseng knew how Rufus worked. He had grown into adulthood learning to cover his discomfort with wit and bravado. Tseng also knew how to handle the aftermath of bloody situations. He led Rufus to the bathroom, undressed him and disposed of the bloodied clothes so that he would never have to see them again. He showered with him, gently scrubbing every inch of his flesh that Rufus himself couldn’t see.

And when the day’s events seemed to play behind Rufus’ eyes again as they went to bed and he clung to Tseng with trembling hands, he knew how to hold him until the tremors stopped. How to wait until Rufus kissed him to make love to him in such a way as to exhaust him, helping him slip into sleep.

Tseng didn’t think that Rufus truly believed him, but he would do whatever he could to attempt to reinforce the idea. He was a Turk first, and Rufus’ lover second. It was his duty to keep him safe, physically and mentally whenever possible. But if he could wear both of these hats and employ a white lie to achieve his goal, all the better. And only once Rufus is sound asleep will Tseng kiss his temple and whisper “Thank you”


	11. Day 19 and day 24: "I keep kissing strangers and pretending they are you" and Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 and day 24 of Turkstober2020: "I keep kissing strangers and pretending they are you" and Habits
> 
> Reno has a habit that he can't break, but pretty soon he's gonna need more.

This was becoming a habit. A habit Reno didn’t like to admit he had. He was in lo-… _lust_ with his partner. He refused to believe it was anything more. It was getting harder and harder to ignore, however. He kept getting worked up. Like when they were doing recon and had to hide in a niche that was barely big enough for Rude alone, with Reno having to squeeze in with him to stay out of sight. Rude was watching for the coast to be clear and Reno had to have his face buried in Rude’s chest to stay hidden. Afterward, they had unstuffed themselves from the niche without being seen and Reno had been able to drag himself out of his reverie at the time, barely. They got back to work and didn’t mention it, especially since Rude’s own face had adorably flushed and Reno hadn’t wanted to push him. Reno couldn't say why that had happened, but hopefully he hadn't felt Reno's treacherous body react against him. Not that Reno would have known what to say to him anyway. 'Sorry I got hard while I was sniffing your neck and getting shivers from your breath in my ear, partner.'... Yeah, nope. 

The effect that the event had on himself was something he couldn’t push aside unfortunately. He’d tried to appease his body, but jacking-it obviously wasn’t going to be enough to get it out of his head. Rude’s strong, hard body pressed completely up against his own. Rude’s hurried breath loud and hot in his ear. The scent of his cologne heady and seductive, almost suffocating as his nose was pressed into his chest. The low rumble of his voice as he stated “Clear. They’re gone.” like a peal of thunder through the alley that only Reno could hear. He’d dreamt about Rude before, but this was the real thing, the details of which kept playing over and over again in his head against his will. And as much as he wasn’t a willing participant in his mind’s subconscious movie time, he didn’t want to let the memory go. He probably wouldn’t get so lucky again. He had to do something though. He kept getting distracted and he wasn’t about to get either of them hurt. Days later, he did what he had done a few times now when the… pining? longing? got too strong. He hit one of the bars underplate looking for a particular type of person. Tall, well-built… preferably quiet. He’d found his quarry, they flirted, agreed to find somewhere quiet to sneak away. He’d wanted the guy to fuck him from behind. The less he could see of him, the better. It was going according to plan aside from the fact that the guy couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“You’re so tight. Where are you from? You’re so hot…”

Reno sighed and glared back at him. “Look... I’m gonna need you to shut your mouth if I’m gonna get off.”

“Okay, fine. Shit.”

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

He eventually would get off, but even this wouldn’t be enough. It might quell his dick, if only temporarily. It couldn’t stop whatever feeling it was throbbing in his chest though. That always came back, in spades. Along with the desire to finally tell his partner that he was pretending that the lips he had been kissing and the bodies he’d been touching were his.


	12. Day 22: Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 of Turkstober2020: Stars
> 
> Reno is thinking about someone very important. 
> 
> I have added a link below to a song that initially inspired this for me. It's about feeling very small under the sky. Feel free to listen or not, whichever pleases you.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrNb1fei8HA

As Rude walked out the back door and onto the balcony of the property at Healen in which they had all been residing, he tucked his shades into his breast pocket and scanned the horizon for his partner. Reno had excused himself about an hour ago, saying he was going on a walk. He had been unusually quiet and obviously had something on his mind.

Reno had a tendency to think too much sometimes. Rude might try and console him, but it wouldn’t keep his gears from turning. Rude found it more beneficial to let him be for a bit first, and he would work out to some degree what was bothering him before using Rude as a soundboard. And _then_ consoling if he needed it. Lots of physical contact.

It was dark. It had been an unseasonably warm harvest season day, but the night was rapidly coming to chill and Reno had left without his jacket. Rude figured now was a good time to check on him.

He could see Reno, maybe 100 yards out into the clearing behind the building. He was sitting in the grass with the oil lantern that had been hanging on the eave above the balcony, the white dress shirt luminescent and his hair an ember in the darkness. As Rude made his way over and into the field, Reno was siting very still head craned back and seemingly looking up into the sky. Though Rude’s footsteps crunched loudly over the grass and leaves, he announced himself so as not to startle his partner in his thoughts. “Reno, it’s me.”

“Yeah, hey.”

“You doing okay out here? It’s getting cold.” Rude had considered bringing him a jacket or a blanket but didn’t want to give him an excuse to hole up out here and freeze to death. He sat down behind him and slightly to the side so that he could read his expression, if even a little.

“I’m… fine. Just thinkin’.”

Rude could see Reno’s sketch pad lying in the grass in front of him, open to a beautifully detailed drawing of a girl he hadn’t seen in far too long with big, kind eyes and delicate fingers toying with a long braid slung over her shoulder. Reno himself still had his eyes trained on the sky. Rude followed his gaze. There were stars over Midgar before, of course. But with the bright, ever present lights from the city, you could never really see them. Now, over Healen lodge, they were so much more apparent. And more than he could ever hope to count. Constellations and clusters that formed like rivers cutting through the night sky. “They’re so bright here.”

“…Yeah, it’s… kinda scary. Feel so small.” Rude sees the lump on Reno’s throat bob a few times and his shoulders tremble slightly. “Do ya think if we don’t come back from the crater… Do ya think we’ll get to see sis’?”

Aerith. They were going to be flying up to the north crater in a couple days. They had hoped that the only thing that would be in there was a portion of a corpse, but the way things surrounding Jenova seemed to work, they could be in for anything. It was why all four of them were going. Rude was going to do his best to get everyone back alive, as they all were, but he hoped if and when the time finally came that they could all party together in the afterlife.

“Do ya think we’ve… done enough good to start fixing… everything?” With the falter in Reno’s voice, Rude scooted forward so that he was up against Reno’s back. He wrapped his arms around Reno’s waist and gently pulled him back against him.

“I don’t know, Reno. I don’t know if we ever can fix it completely. We’ve got to keep trying though.”

Reno took a deep breath before he spoke again, settling against the sturdy chest behind him. “Do you think we’ll end up in the same place as her? I don’t even know if it matters.”

“She made it seem like she knew what happens. I get the feeling we can see whoever we want to see. Besides… Do you really think if we went anywhere else, it would stop her from coming after us to give us a piece of her mind?”

Reno barked out a laugh and wiped at his face with his forearm. “Yeah, shit. She’s gonna find us and whoop us if we don’t keep going.”

“Guess we’ll just have to stay alive then, huh?”

“Yeah. Sis’ll have to wait.”

Rude reached up to rustle his fingers through soft red tufts. “You sure you’re okay? You don’t usually get quite like this.”

“Yeah… I’ll be okay. I was thinkin’ about her and then I drew her and then I got a little lost up there. Sorry. I dunno what got into me.”

“Hmm, getting introspective in your _old age_?”

“ _Old age_ , my pasty ass. I’m still a babe.”

“Yeah. You are. I can’t argue.”

“You could, yo.”

“No. I can’t.” Rude kissed him behind his ear and held him tight.

Reno shook his head in disbelief at how fucking sweet Rude could be, and a flush spread across his face and over to his ears. “C-can we keep going with this inside? It’s cold as Shiva’s tit out here.” Reno was alright enough with Rude wrapped around him, but Rude himself must have been freezing.

“Only if you’re ready.”

Reno nodded. “Let’s go.”

They stood and as Reno turned to collect his things, Rude spoke up. “Hey” He put his hands on either side of Reno’s neck, cradling his face. “It’s going to be okay. One way or another, we’re all going to get through this.”

The fire from the lantern illuminated Rude’s face and set off the highlights in his eyes. Deep amber pools that Reno would happily drown in. Rude could tell him almost anything with that serene look on his face and he would probably believe him “Yeah. We will.”

Rude leaned close and touched their foreheads together for a few moments before kissing him lightly on the lips and releasing him.

As Rude bent to pick up the lantern and pass Reno his sketch pad, he couldn’t help but notice a single yellow flower petal tumble gently across the page. He plucked it from the book and stood, scanning the area for any such buds. It was dark so he could only see so far, but he didn’t remember there being any lilies in the area. He turned back and Reno was staring at the petal, one eyebrow up, obviously as intrigued as Rude was. “Well, fuck me runnin’. I think she agrees with you, big guy.”

“It would seem so.” Rude said with a smile.

\-----

The petal seemed not to degrade in any way in the next couple days. Rude would say a prayer over it the morning before they left. Something he hadn’t done in a very long time. He tucked it into the folds of one of his kerchiefs and gave it to Elena to hold on to. He figured if any of them were to make it out alive, it would be her. She should keep it so that it would be with them all. They might have to bleed, he knew that. They may not all make it out unscathed. But they would all live. They had to.

They would live.


	13. Day 23: Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 of Turkstober2020: Quiet
> 
> Elena is working late, and her coworkers left some time ago... But what's that sound? 👀 She's strong, and skilled. But she might be a bit superstitious.

Elena had stayed behind this evening to finish her paperwork, and she ended up getting a bit sidetracked organizing her work projects for the week. Her coworkers had stayed late as well but had cleared out about an hour ago. It was nice to be able to get some work done… without being distracted.

But the building was just. So. Damn. Quiet.

It was eerie. Some of the lights in the unused rooms and halls were off and there was nobody around… She didn’t like it. She could handle danger. She could handle getting cornered in an alley and fighting off 4 people twice her size. Facing off against firearms, blades, and she was even pretty fucking sure that her and Reno could take a tank out together if it came to that. But she didn’t like ethereal, supernatural, can’t-hit-it-or-stab-it-or-choke-it bullshit.

She was making a drink run to the break room when she heard it. A groan, coming from down the hall. The dark hallway with NO FUCKING LIGHTS ON, of course. You might call it ‘ghostly’.

She froze coming out of the breakroom when she heard it. Surely her mind was playing tricks on her. Come on, Elena. Get a grip. Yet here she was, frozen in her tracks like a frightened deer, ears straining with the effort to where she was only hearing the buzz of white noise. And then, again, clear as her hearing always fucking is, a groan, followed by a hiss.

“Oh… Fuck that.” She muttered as she bolted back to the bright fluorescent safety of the office with her bottle of vending machine cola in hand. She slammed the door and leaned against it, breathing hard, sweating bullets. What the Hell was she supposed to do now? The elevator was towards the end of that hallway, so she couldn’t just leave. She… might have to fight. What did she have? She’d left her weapons in the bunk area, past the elevators. She wasn't going to punch a spirit unless she had to. She didn't know what ECTOPLASM could do to human skin! She had her cola (projectile), plenty of chairs (shield/blunt weapon?), and she was pretty sure she still had a saltshaker in her desk drawer. Salt was good for ghosts, right? It was a start. Anything else she could think of would end up broken and get her reprimanded later.

She gathered her arsenal, readying a rolling desk chair and pocketing her salt and cola. She tentatively opened the door, rolling the chair in front of her slowly and trying to strain her ears again. As she came around the corner, she heard a bang and something that sounded like furniture moving on the marbled floors. Another groan as she neared the elevators. She was standing at the farthest reaches of the light now, within arms reach of the elevator call button. She could just leave. Call it a night, go home and no one would know the difference in the morning. She had been to the train graveyard as a kid on a dare. Had seen what angry spirits would do, and the images they could show you. Did not want to fuck with any that happened to be mad at Shinra, and her by proxy. If her sister could see her now, she would have teased her for being afraid of nothing. Of spoooooky spirits and ghostly ghouls. A pained wail startled her out of her thoughts, and then it stopped suddenly, like a memory of a murder interrupted.

She was going to do it. She was going to fight. She advanced down the hall, finding the source to be a meeting room that they hardly ever used. The door was closed, but she could tell that the sparce sounds were coming from there. She unscrewed the top off the saltshaker and readied the cola as she heard another muffled groan. She pushed down the handle of the door, slowly nudged it open, and spotted an undulating figure towards the back of the room, only visible in the faint light being cast by a monitor. She hucked the cola bottle overhanded, end-over-end, followed by the saltshaker as she screamed into the room “FUCK YOU. THE SPIRIT OF THE PLANET COMPELLS YOU SO TAKE THIS AND LEAVE ME ALONE.”

Before her projectiles had even landed, she hauled the chair above her head and prepared to rush into the room after the ghoul. She was stopped in her tracks as the cola landed solidly and earned a “GUHH- FUCK.” and the saltshaker an accompanying but higher pitched scream.

That didn’t sound like a ghoul. “Wha-?”

There was a bang as the figure split and half of it went reeling, the other half sliding off the table and to the floor.

A deep voice growled, “Elena?!”

She set the chair back down and flicked the light switch by the door to see Rude facing the wall, bracing himself and holding his head. Fingers came up to grab the edge of the table and Reno’s red mop peeked over the tabletop. “Laney? The Hell?” He slid one finger across the surface. “Is… is this fuckin’ salt?”

“Guys?...... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?!”

“Are we not allowed?!” Reno ducked back under the table. Judging by the rustling, he was putting his pants back on. “

“Not when I think you’re already gone! I thought you left an hour ago!”

Rude turned to face her, hand still on his head. He had zipped up, but his shirt was half undone. “We got… distracted…”

“For an hour?! In the dark?”

Reno stood with his shirt in hand, pulling it over his shoulders but only buttoning one or two buttons at the bottom. “Yes! I…I remembered that there was a special on TV that I wanted to see, and I was gonna miss it if we went straight home, yo… And _then_ we got horny.”

Elena sighed. “…… Was it porn?”

Rude dropped his hand to reveal a huge lump towards the top of his head. “I decline to comment.”

“Yeah, what he said.”

“Shiva’s strap on…” She mutters, rubbing her temples.

“No, it was a Rufus look-a-like gangbang.”

“STOP TALKING. I’M LEAVING.” As Elena turned to leave, the cola bottle which had rolled to somewhere towards the middle of the room and been gradually building pressure from connecting with Rude’s head and rolling/flying around, finally gave up the ghost and exploded, sending the cap and bottle in opposing directions into the side walls where they left dents. The loud pop and subsequent bangs caused Reno and Elena to scream, and all of them to jump.

Rude broke the following silence. “Well, now we _have_ to clean that up.”

They proceeded to clean up after the wreckage of the cola, and finally piled into the elevator to head home.

Elena glanced at Rude, noting the lump which had grown to quite the size. “Y-you sure you’re okay, Rude? I guess I gave you quite goose egg…”

“Yeah, I'll be okay. You've got a Hell of an arm, though… I’ll put some ice on it when we get home.”

“That’s right, big guy.” Reno purred his words as he wound his arms around Rude’s neck, nuzzling him and pressing up against him. “And then I can warm you back up again, and pick up where we left off...”

“NOT IN HERE WITH ME. I BEG OF YOU BOTH.”


	14. Day 25: "I was just following orders"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 of Turkstober2020: "I was just following orders"
> 
> Tseng is only following orders. But within the confines of that, for this job, he will do it his way.
> 
> I’ll preface by saying that I hate the whispers… lol. But I love the idea of this scenario, and this was the only way I could think that would make sense as to why the... mark is where he is. This is going off of the remake continuity specifically.

“You’re only lucky, _sir_ , that he requested I be discrete. No weapons, so that it doesn’t seem like what actually happened, happened. I would have liked to take my time. For everything you’ve ever done. All the pain you yourself have caused. For every tear that has left his eyes because of you. For every woman that you’ve had killed to keep her quiet. For lady Sophie.”

Tseng's voice was even and calm as he easily drug Alexander Shinra through his office and towards the door leading out to the roof. He had his arms locked around the man’s neck in a controlled choke, careful to keep him conscious while restricting his ability to scream for help until Tseng was well and ready for it. Tseng normally completed his ‘tasks’ in a reserved silence, but for this, he had plenty of words. He wanted this man to know why this was happening.

At first, he hadn’t suspected a thing. Why would a man as ignorant as this suspect that one of his guards might try and overpower him? Tseng had even let him keep that gaudy pistol in his jacket. It would make it seem even less like he had been coerced and more like he went over the edge himself. He wasn’t a threat to Tseng. He could take the damn gun to his grave.

“If the political climate had been different, if I could have set up absconding with you to somewhere private, I would have liked to have taken my time.” As Tseng spoke, he pulled the man to the broken railing bent by a fallen antenna and since waiting for repair, pulled him to standing and began straightening Alexander’s collar and tie, rumpled by the chokehold. “And as much as I wish I could have done this all of my own volition; I’m just following orders. And a Turk always completes his contracts.”

“Treacherous _Wutaian dog_ -!” Alexander spat.

Tseng put his gloved hands to the sides of the Shinra Sr’s neck, taking care to be sure that he would see Tseng’s eyes. Under different circumstances, it could be viewed as a gentle, loving gesture.

“And when the _new_ president is in bed with his ‘ _Wutaian dog_ ’, riding him to his ecstasy and calling out the name ‘Tseng’-” Alexander’s eyes grow wide with shock and Tseng relishes it. “you will be dead.”

Tseng dropped his hands to the man’s chest, pushing him back firmly at the shoulders. He didn’t scream, to his credit. Only a frightened gasp left his lips with a whimper as Tseng closed his eyes and tilted his face up to the night sky, taking a deep breath and exhaling on a sigh before opening his eyes and adjusting his gloves. There was more work to be done.

He hadn’t watched the fall. Hadn’t felt the need to. It was a sheer drop from where they were on the roof. Alexander Shinra would not survive. Tseng knew about where the body would land; they would collect it later once everything else was settled so that his death could be confirmed, and Rufus could assume his mantle as President.

Since Tseng hadn’t seen the fall, he wouldn’t see the ghostly apparitions gently catch the falling man. Wouldn’t see them save him from his certain death, only to lift him _just_ high enough that he would have to climb back up, losing strength and hanging just at the edge of the catwalk. This life was not Tseng’s to take. The blood not for his hands. Though even after Tseng learns the truth and sees the man lifeless in his office with a stab wound, the satisfaction is still his. Because every moment that the former president was alive after Tseng left him was a moment that he’d had to dwell on Tseng’s words. Had every worm of knowledge wind its way into his mind. It was the next best thing as far as he was concerned. As long as the man was gone, his tyranny ended, and they could start building Rufus’ Shinra Company.


	15. Day 26: "...with all due respect"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 of Turkstober2020: "...with all due respect"
> 
> Reno does NOT like Heidegger. And also has a habit of putting his foot in his mouth.
> 
> I don’t know why, nor do I want to investigate why I enjoyed Scarlet’s dialog so much… lol I think mainly it’s because Heidegger is a shit.  
> Also, I know this scenario probably doesn’t make any sense. Was supposed to be about 500 words and then I ended up with the whole meeting around 1.5k. Idk what happened. I just wanted a vehicle for the dialog lol. I'm tired.~(￣▽￣)~*

Reno had the idea that for a large percentage of people, they were either indifferent about him, they wanted to fuck him because duh, or they hated him so much that they wanted to fuck him to shut him up. He was fairly certain Heidegger was the latter. Heidegger, of course, was a world class prick and the reason for a lot of the Turks troubles, so Reno would NEVER go there (He’d have to throw himself in the incinerator to get all the slime off of himself), but he relished in making the man publicly humiliated or pissing him off whenever possible.

On this day, the Turks, Heidegger, Scarlet, and the VP have a meeting to brainstorm how to approach a particular cell of AVALANCHE which is causing them issues, with orders from the pres to ‘Just get it done’. Heidegger sat back in his chair, interlacing his fingers like a movie villain. “We know where they are. There's no other entrances other than the front. We should go right up to them and destroy them. Plain and simple. What’s the worst they could do?”

Reno narrowed his eyes. “They could _kill us_. We lose our tactical advantage if we walk up to their fuckin’ front door.”

Rufus, typically a peacekeeper and Turk sympathizer when he attended these meetings gestured to him. “Do you have any suggestions, Reno?”

Heidegger shook his head. “Or are you just here to talk?” Jeeze, here it comes. Any time Reno opened his mouth around this fuck, he had a clap-back. Which lead him ever closer to his earlier assumption.

“Yeah, I do. Thanks, _boss_.” Pointedly ignoring Heidegger for the higher rank VP. “There’s underground tunnels in that area between a couple of the buildings that we could use. I’ve been in ‘em before. I have a contact in Sector 4 that could get a few-”

“Sector 4, where?” Heidegger interrupted.

Reno leveled his eyes at him. “District 2.”

Rufus waved his hand dismissively. “Heidegger let him finish. Reno, please continue. You trust this contact, I take it?”

“Yeah, within reason. I don’t _trust_ almost anybody. But I know how this guy works.”

Rude raised his hand, just slightly from the surface of the table. “I can vouch for him. He’s a solid contact.” Reno could flirt or charm with the best of them when he tried. Worked well for interrogations, as well as securing leads. And his time on the street had made him an excellent judge of character. If he was sure he could believe the guy, then he could.

“We could get a few people into the tunnels under the area and get in _quiet_. Set up an attack team concealed outside that only goes in if the first team gets to a safe point or needs help to avoid crossfire.” The tunnels had been dug many years prior by the local busines owners. Shinra could muscle their way in of course, but it would get around. They were better off getting let in instead, and they could keep it hush without their targets getting tipped off. Tseng seemed to agree. He held a thoughtful hand to his chin and nodded in agreeance as Reno finished his explanation.

Heidegger crossed his arms. “No.”

“No?” Reno prodded, lifting his eyebrows and tilting his head. He wanted Heidegger to articulate why. Not just shut a plan down flat because he’s stubborn and ignorant.

“I’m not entrusting this operation to some rat eating slum dog, Turk.” It was clear that in insulting his contact, he was underhandedly digging at Reno. Because anyone with eyes could tell that he was from the slums, if Heidegger wasn’t already aware of that.

“What does that even have to do with-”

“It could end up being a trap.”

“You don’t even know what you’re arguing anymore. You’re just being a contrarian.” He was happy he remembered that word. Tseng had used it on Reno before during an office debate, but it fit Heidegger perfectly.

“An unverified, random ‘contact’ that could very easily turn-”

“You want to fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid.”

Well. That shut him up. Rude choked on air. Scarlet cackled. Tseng’s mechanically turned his head to glare. Heidegger’s entire face instantly began turning red, starting from his neck and working its way into his hairline. Reno leaned an elbow on his armrest and shrugged.

“...with all due respect.”

Tseng cleared his throat. “Reno, a word? One moment please, everyone. We’ll be back in a moment.”

Reno looked at Rude, quirked his eyebrows up for a moment and got up to follow Tseng out into the hallway. The door shut behind them with a soft click.

“Oooh, he’s fun.” Scarlet curled her hand around her mouth as she giggled at Heidegger’s expense.

Rufus laughed softly. “He’s very spirited.”

“Animal.” Muttered Heidegger, seething.

Scarlet fanned herself, apparently laughing herself into a sweat. “Come on. Don’t be mad because he figured you out. Are you sure you don’t want to join them in the hallway? He might need a spanking. You wouldn’t want to miss out.”

“Scarlet, I swear to Odin. Quit your goddamn wheedling or-”

“Oh yeah, Heidi? I think you deserve it for being a shit.” Scarlet reached over to slap him across the bicep with the back of her hand repeatedly. “Maybe you should take him up on his offer? Huh? I bet he could show you a really good time. Huh, huh?”

“ _I’m_ being a shit?”

Rufus spoke calmly as he rolled a coin idly between his fingers. “Yes, Heidegger. I’m trying desperately not to embarrass you further in front of your subordinates. Please, when I tell you to shut your mouth, do as I ask and shut your fucking mouth. Apologies, Rude.”

Rude waved his hand in front of him is a dismissive gesture and shook his head, trying very hard to convey that he wasn’t bothered in this pit of vipers. The executives made him nervous, even when his partner hadn't just mouthed off to one of them. He had been sitting very quietly, trying not to sweat bullets, but also listening closely. He knew Reno would want details later of what happened once he left the room. ‘Heidi’ chugged his water as the door opened again.

\----

Meanwhile, outside…

Tseng turned with his hands on his hips. “Reno, I’ll start by saying that I agree with you, one hundred percent. But, saying ‘With all due respect’ does not erase what you said prior.”

Reno crossed his arms and shrugged again. “He’s asking for it today, Tseng. I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“I know… He is. He’s being tremendously unsufferable. The man’s a fool, we all know this. He doesn’t even remember the last time he was on the front lines.”

Reno pointed back to the meeting room. “He’s gonna get us killed.”

Tseng held one hand out to his side in one of his typical ‘little teapot’ gestures. “He won’t. His plan is terrible. Just… for the rest of the meeting, don’t speak unless you’re spoken to. As my second, I need you to have some patience.”

Reno sighed. “Don’t speak unless spoken to. Got it, chief. I’ll do my best.”

After they returned and took their seats, Rufus spoke to the room. “Now, everyone, if we can avoid any more outbursts?”

“No problem, sir.” Reno gave his voice a sultry edge as he leaned back in his chair and interlaced his fingers behind his head. “I can be a good boy.” And finished with a wink in Heidegger’s direction.

Tseng and Rufus hold up a hand to Reno and Heidegger respectively to hush them both as Heidegger opens his mouth to speak, silencing him. Rufus turned to Tseng again. “Tseng? What is your opinion?”

“Reno’s idea seems safer. I’m comfortable with it barring that everything checks out. I also trust his judgement in regard to his contact. I would like more details, such as the layout of the tunnels and to have another look at the blueprint for the building, but it sounds viable.”

Scarlet raised her hand half-heartedly, voice now seemingly disinterested. “I agree. I would rather just blow them apart, but if you’re aiming for safety, that sounds best. My department has some new stealth gear I can contribute.”

Rufus smiled at Tseng. “Very well. You all will investigate the situation and report back. Heidegger, I expect you to assist them, if necessary.”

Heidegger grumbled unhappily. “Mmmmm.”

Rufus shot him a look and he kept his mouth clamped shut. The meeting was called, and the execs left first to their respective offices, and Reno and Rude left Tseng and Rufus to heir own devices. As soon as they were alone in the hallway, Rude sunk against the wall, wilting before Reno’s eyes. “Rude?”

“I… thought my heart was going to explode.”

“What? Why?”

“Because _you_ opened your mouth and _I_ was alone in there with those three.”

“I couldn’t _not_ say somethin’! He’s obviously got some kinda thing for me, and the superiority complex he’s got is just fuckin’ sad. No one can tell me that he _doesn’t_ wanna bone me. I don’t buy it.”

“Scarlet seemed to think so.”

“I’m gonna need a play-by-play, partner.”

“I need to breathe for a while. But over drinks later, if you're buying. Thanks to you, I’ve lost years off my life.”


	16. Day 27: Realizing they're in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 of Turkstober2020: Realizing they're in love
> 
> So, I wrote something for this prompt, but it was a short thing and only Rude’s perspective. What I have here is something that I’ve had written out for several months now and didn’t have an excuse to post, so I decided to use this instead. Might still post the other thing too though. This is their general feelings for the other over time, before they ever say anything about it to the other. Just snippets really. I have so much more backstory on these two. I’m currently working on what comes next.

**_Rude_ **

Rude is very honest with himself about things. Down the road when it becomes more, he acknowledges it and doesn’t deny what he feels to himself. While they are in training, he’s watching Reno run drills and the idea pops into his head that he would really like those long leg wrapped around his face. He stops and thinks and comes to the conclusion that ‘Huh. I guess I do want that, don’t I?’ and he’s okay with it. Reno is extra and sometimes he’s aggravating as Hell, but he finds himself being fiercely protective of him. He doesn’t bring things up for a long time either because A: that’s his partner. And B: he genuinely doesn’t think that he’s Reno’s type.

It takes him a bit to realize Reno is into guys and even after that, he still has trouble seeing it that he could be interested. He sees the pretty things Reno usually ends up picking up, and Rude knows he himself gets attention and he’s never had trouble getting someone. But inside he’s still like ‘Man, I’ve got scars all over from my cage fighting days and he’s just _beautiful_ , and he’s so outgoing and sometimes I just can’t’ Rude is too quiet, not forward enough, he’s sure. Some people think Reno is odd, or strange looking. But to Rude, he’s perfect. A mix of sharp angles and soft hair, cat-like grace and adorable clumsiness, and lively color. The unmistakable stark contrast between his skin and the red of his hair and the blue-green of his eyes that lightens and deepens with the light is something that gives Rude comfort in a way he can't quite explain.

He gets to where he’s content just taking care of him. And Reno is a full-grown man and a Turk, so he doesn’t need it, but he’s so much better than he thinks he is and his past wasn’t easy, and he _deserves_ it. And Rude is happy to give. Even if it’s just bringing him breakfast or driving so Reno can cat-nap in the passenger seat. It makes Rude happy to take care of him in any way he can. And he would like to do so much more… Reno is a touchy-feely person so when he leans on Rude or he comes up from behind him and rests his chin on Rude’s shoulder while he’s on the computer, it still makes his skin tingle despite himself.

Rude has had his partners, and he continues seeing people, except after a while he does it in hopes of finding something that means as much to him as Reno does, and that can help get Reno out of his head. It doesn’t happen that way. He finds his mind still sometimes automatically puts Reno in their places and he has to remember to not keep his eyes closed for too long. He’ll be kissing them and open his eyes and momentarily be taken aback because it’s the wrong face. He’ll be inside them and suddenly it’s the wrong voice moaning his name. Touching them and they’re the wrong shape. There’s nothing wrong with them, they’re just not Reno.

**_Reno_ **

Reno took longer to realize how he really felt beyond just wanting to see more of that ink he sees flashes of, and obviously Rude is gorgeous but Reno has hit-and-quit before. In fact, that’s about all he does. At first, Rude is pretty but too quiet, and Reno can’t read him very well. It’s kind of infuriating. But over time, he gets better at it, and they start to depend on each other more and more. He tried to deny to himself that he has any feelings because A: he’s really never trusted someone like he does Rude before and he’s honestly scared of being rejected by him because of that. And B: that’s his partner, and now that he’d found somewhere he felt like he actually belonged, he really didn’t want to mess that up.

And then he starts having dreams about him. But it’s not just wet dreams like usual. It leaves him yearning and it’s lasting somehow, and he can’t help but wonder why. ‘I don’t _just_ wanna fuck him, do I?’

The first time it happens, Rude comes up behind him in the showers, gently presses him up against the tiles, hands sliding from his hips to the front of his thighs and his cock. Rude’s nipping and sucking bruises on to the back of his neck and starts to finger him. Reno’s hands are up against the tiles and he swears he can feel the chill against his chest and right as Rude starts to sink his cock into him--- he wakes himself up moaning, in full-on sex mode. Back arching off the bed, knees bent, hands fisted in the sheets, hard as a fucking rock, whole body tensed in anticipation. He has to finish himself off before he can hope to sleep and it’s intense and he’s shaking and gasping, and he has kinks in his lower back the next day.

He finds himself just staring at Rude sometimes, taking in his features. The shape of his profile, jawline, cheekbones, lips that he just wants to feel so badly. And, Shiva’s tits, his _eyes_. So warm and expressive, and Reno relishes in the fact that when they’re alone together is one of the few situations where he’ll actually take the shades off and just _be_. Then there’s the moments where the guarded expression he wears in public cracks because of something Reno says or does, and his smile and the sound of his laugh make him melt and he has to keep his composure. Reno has never been in love, doesn't know what it feels like. But he starts to pick up that maybe that's what this is.

Eventually Reno goes from quickly sketching him in private moments, to being able to draw him accurately from memory. He looks at his big chest and shoulders and he’s like ‘Gods, I just want him to hold me. How does he make me feel so soft?’ And Rude is just _so good_ , and kind, and of course there’s _no way_ that he’d really want some orphan gutter-punk like him. His flings start morphing into finding guys that are a similar build to Rude that he can try and pretend are who he really wants in hopes it’ll satisfy whatever feeling this is, but something always ruins the illusion and afterwards it just feels like a weird betrayal of something that isn’t his in the first place and they happen less and less.

For a long time, they both have no idea how much they truly mean to each other, from the trust they have and the comfort they give the other. It’s this fact that keeps them both from bringing it up because they’re afraid of scaring the other off, as absurd as the idea of that might be.


End file.
